Enséñame a amar
by Inumi Higurashi
Summary: ¿El amor existe en verdad o solo en las novelas y en los cuentos de hadas? Tú, eres una chica desilusionada de los hombres que decide no volver a saber del amor nuevamente, sin contar que el destino te haría conocer a un extraño muchacho que poco a poco se robaría tu corazón (UNIVERSO ALTERNO)


**¡Hola, hola! ¡¿Como están, mi gente buena?! Espero que estén tan bien como yo que estoy muy emocionada por presentar esta nueva historia hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes ^ω^ Sobre todo porque Dragón Ball es uno de mis animes favoritos. Tal y como dice el resumen, este fic no es un Goku x Milk o Vegeta x Bulma u otra pareja que acostumbramos ver de este anime ¡No señor! Sino que te veremos a ti- Señala a la pantalla- ¡Así es! Tú mi querida lectora vas a ser la protagonista de esta historia junto a una de las fusiones exóticas y sexys de Goku y Vegeta y aquí veras las acciones o las palabras que dirías si estuvieras frente a él XD Pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quien de los dos será? ¿Vegetto o Gogeta? A medida que vayan leyendo se darán cuenta 7u7- Carraspea un poco- Hace unos meses me vi un cortito anime de 12 episodios llamado "Room mate" donde se encuentran 3 chicos que se enamoran de la protagonista, osea de nosotras X3 Te hablan, te miran y yo también les respondía como si en verdad estuvieran frente a mí y mi mamá se me quedaba viendo con cara de "ya la perdimos" jejejeje XD En fin, por ello fue que se me vino la idea de hacer este fic y porque claro Goku y Vegeta me encantan pero como me vuelvo loca con ambos decidí juntarlos para que no sea tan difícil la cosa XD**

-Lalalalalala-: Diálogos y conversaciones

- _ **Lalalalalala**_ -: Títulos, palabras claves, voces espeluznantes, canciones y características de la lectora ( **Osea ustedes XD** )

-* _Lalalalalala*_ -: Recuerdos o flashback y pensamientos

-xxxxxxxxxxx-: Cambio de escena

( **N.A** ): Notas de la autora XD

 **Dragón Ball no es de mi propiedad para mala suerte la mía XD Es propiedad del gran maestro Akira Toriyama. Así que sin más preámbulos disfruten el prologo ^u^**

 _ **Mi historia**_

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Estoy aquí porque quiero contarles mi historia, mi loca historia de cómo mi concepto de amor cambio por completo sin que me diera cuenta aunque claro les entenderé si les parece un tanto extraña pero de todas formas quisiera que me conozcan un poco. Soy _**Tu nombre y apellido**_ y quiero comenzar por contarles que mi vida era sencilla, normal, tranquila… No podía quejarme, tengo a mis padres y a mis amigos de la universidad. Vuelvo y repito, no me quejaba de nada… ¡Claro! Excepto de mi vida sentimental ¡Ja! Debía aceptar que me fue del asco en ese campo. Si tuve a alguien a quien quise muchísimo, pero también fue alguien que me lastimó tanto que desde ese momento establecer una relación se me hizo difícil, sin contar que por ello me había dado cuenta que los hombres solo piensan en sí mismos y si salen contigo una vez lo único que quieren de ti es "La prueba de amor" ¿Saben a lo que me refiero, no? Gracias a eso decidí alejarme un poco de todo lo relacionado al romance pero a veces me preguntaba ¿El amor existe en verdad, o solo en las novelas y en los cuentos de hadas? Pienso que no… O eso pensaba antes. El amor en un sentimiento complejo, muchísimo de hecho pero un peculiar y misterioso muchacho que conocí en la academia:

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

 _*-Oigan… ¿Es cosa mía o todo el mundo está ajetreado hoy?- Les susurro Milk mirando a tus demás compañeros de clases quienes estaban más chismosos… ¡Digo! Más alborotados de lo normal_

 _-No, no es cosa tuya…- Respondiste colocando tu mochila detrás de tu silla y tomar asiento viendo como unos sentados en el escritorio del docente, otros en el marco de la puerta charlando, en fin todos fuera de sus puestos como es habitual con la diferencia que hoy estaban más bulliciosos que nunca. ¿Qué habrá pasado?, Te preguntaste_

 _-¿No se enteraron?- Nro.18 las miro extrañada- Hay un rumor que dicen que hoy ingresó un nuevo estudiante- Arqueaste una ceja al escucharla ¿Un estudiante nuevo, ahora? Eso sí que es extraño- Pero todavía no se sabe de qué sección es…_

 _-¿Y qué tiene de especial ese estudiante para que todos estén así?- Cuestiono Milk mirándola sin entender- Es muy raro tener un nuevo estudiante a mitad del año y lo peor es que lo hayan aceptado así nomás_

 _-La rubia se encogió de hombros- ¿Y yo que sé? Eso es problema de los profesores pero de que hay un estudiante nuevo, lo hay…_

 _-¡Aguas, aguas!, ¡Ahí viene la momia egipcia!- Anunció rápidamente uno de los chicos y en seguida todos salieron disparados a sentarse en sus puestos como señal de: cálmate, actúa normal y lo más importante… ¡No abras la boca! Vaya, cuando se trata de la directora de la institución ahí sí todos son unos santicos. Reíste para tus adentros. Unos segundos luego, una señora de avanzada edad pero muy elegante y de aspecto demandante entró al aula seguida de tu profesor de historia… Oh, oh. Eso no era buena señal_

 _-Bueno chicos, se que se preguntaran porque la directora esta aquí pero es que tiene un aviso que darles- Dijo el hombre, subiéndose los lentes y darle espacio a ella la señora_

 _-Jóvenes, lo que quiero notificarles es que a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero trasferido- Miro hacia la salida- Adelante, puedes pasar- Todos incluyéndote, dirigieron la mirada al muchacho que entraba al salón. Era alto y muy fornido, con piel trigueña-clara pero lo que más resaltaba en él era su largo y salvaje cabello rojo junto a sus ojos verdes aguamarinos_

 _-¡Guay! Que chico más guapo_

 _-Tiene un estilo punk muy original pero si, es muy atractivo_

 _-¿Tendrá novia?_

 _-¡Awww! ¡Me encantan sus ojos!_

 _Todas las chicas del comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, sonrojadas por el nuevo estudiante mientras que el paseaba la vista por todo el lugar con una leve sonrisa hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los tuyos… Nunca habías visto unos ojos así, debías reconocerlo. Eran tan llamativos, tan bellos e intensos que te dejaron impresionada_

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nunca imagine que a partir de ese momento, él se iba a convertir en alguien con el que iba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, y menos en que se convertiría en mi compañero/alumno:

 _*-Cerraste los ojos fuertemente, te sobaste las sienes y respiraste profundo un par de veces ¡Este dolor de cabeza esta matándote! Pero aquello no duró mucho cuando escuchaste a la profesora decir…*_

 _*-Señor Son, debido al poco tiempo que lleva de ingreso creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer para ayudarlo será otorgarle un tutor por tres semanas y así pueda estar al día con sus clases pero será uno de sus compañeros- En seguida las chicas del salón comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas con risitas divertidas y nerviosas, seguramente pensando que elegirán a alguna de ellas. Entrecerraste los ojos y miraste a la profesora quien revisaba la lista de forma pensativa- Mmm… Creo que lo mejor será asignarle a… La señorita_ _ **Tu apellido**_ _\- Abriste los ojos hasta más no poder ¡¿Qué… QUÉ?! ¡¿Tú?!... Tenía que ser una broma- Ya que ella también es una buena alumna no abría problema en que lo ayude ¿Está de acuerdo señorita?- No supiste porque demonios no pudiste articular palabra alguna, simplemente asentiste lentamente con la cabeza aun sin procesar lo que había dicho- Pues bien, comienzan desde mañana y por favor señor Son trate de aprovechar esas semanas y no descuidarse*_

 _*-¡Si señora!- Hizo un gesto militar de manera bromista haciendo que todos rieran otra vez y en eso él se giro en su puesto para verte con una sonrisa burlona- Cuento contigo "sensei"- El dolor de cabeza se intensifico ¡Genial! Ahora te tocaba ser la tutora del chico popular/recién llegado y tener que aguantar las miradas asesinas de las chicas del club de porristas sobre ti por tres condenadas semanas. Negaste con la cabeza ¿Por qué te pasa esto a ti?*_

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Al principio pensé que lo mejor era no involucrarme con él pero parecía que todo se me revertía y no podía competir contra eso… Poco a poco lo fui conociendo más y aunque me sorprendió muchas cosas, por alguna razón no me alejé, y gracias a eso también me di cuenta que estaba equivocada en muchos aspectos. La tranquila vida había desaparecido, se había convertido en algo ajetreado y hasta divertido:

 _*-¡Ahhhhh!- Cerraste los ojos fuertemente y te aferraste más a su cuello ¡Vaya idea la tuya! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste su invitación de volar con él?! No tenías idea, simplemente asentiste y en un parpadeo ya te estaba cargando como princesa- ¡Waaa! ¡Muy alto, muy alto! ¡Cambie de opinión, bájame!*_

 _*-Jajaja tranquila…- Te apretó más hacia él y alzaste un poco la vista para ver su sonrisa de medio lado, mostrándote un poco de su arrogancia en ella- No te dejare caer ¿Confías en mi?*_

 _*-Claro que si- Contéstate casi de inmediato*_

 _*-Entonces no tengas miedo…- Susurro cerca de tu oreja, provocándote miles de escalofríos en todo tu cuerpo. Voló hasta la cima de un árbol en donde te depositó en una de las largas y gruesas ramas para luego sentarse a tu lado árbol. Sonreíste abiertamente al ver el bello atardecer frente a ti- ¿Te gusta?*_

 _*-Asentiste sin dejar de ver el paisaje-… Es hermoso- Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio e inconscientemente recostaste la cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, relajándote*_

 _*-No te vayas a dormir- Te dijo en tono burlón*_

 _*-No me dormiré, tonto- Le respondiste del mismo modo sin abrir los ojos, solo dejando que tus preocupaciones se fueran de tu mente un rato… Algo raro, porque justamente cuando estas con él tus problemas parecen irse como el viento*_

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

A medida que pasaba tiempo con él, cosas dentro de mí comenzaron a cambiar… Cosas que no había sentido nunca antes con nadie y eso en parte me asustaba:

 _*-¿Qué te pasa,_ _ **Tu nombre**_ _? Te noto rara desde ayer- Te preguntó Milk, mirándote con preocupación*_

 _*-No me pasa nada- Respondiste sin ganas y ella te miro con una ceja arqueada, claramente no te creyó ¡Arg! ¿A quién engañabas? Desde que lo viste muy sonriente con la oxigenada de Bulma sientes un extraño malestar en el estomago y eso te molesta*_

 _*-Mmm… Algo me dice que tu estas así por esto- Te mostró su dedo*_

 _*-La miraste sin entender- ¿El pulgar?*_

 _*-Boba, un chico- Caíste en cuenta a lo que se refería y rodaste los ojos- Y apuesto lo que sea a que ese pelirrojo ¿No?- Te preguntó con un tinte de burla- ¿No te gusta que este con Bulma?- Aquello sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta*_

 _*-Frunciste el ceño- No es eso, si él está con ella no es algo que deba importarme- Te encogiste de hombros*_

 _*-¿En serio? Porque a mí me suena que tú estás celosa- Abriste los ojos sorprendida al escucharla ¿Tú, celosa? Eso no es verdad… ¿O sí?*_

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mi mente y mi corazón han estado pasando por una constante batalla interna pero a pesar de ello no podía alejarme de él… No quería alejarme de él:

 _*-Ten…- Le extendiste un envase azul con un lazo de regalo encima y él lo tomo mirándote confundido*_

 _*-¿Y… y esto?*_

 _*-Un pajarito me comentó que hoy era tu día y aproveché para preparar algo dulce… Espero que te guste- Le dijiste desviando la mirada a otra dirección que no sean sus ojos, últimamente sientes que si los miras te quedarías perdida en ellos. Viste como abría el envase y miraba sorprendido el contenido-… Feliz cumpleaños- Le deseaste con una leve sonrisa*_

 _*-Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente y luego de unos segundos te sonrió abiertamente- Gracias_ _ **Tu nombre**_ _…- Miro el pequeño pastel que le habías echo con tanto esmero y luego a ti- Reconozco que no me lo espere*_

 _*-Nunca podría olvidarlo- Dijiste inconscientemente y luego de un segundo te diste cuenta de lo que habías dicho ¿Por qué dijiste eso?*_

 _*-Un poco vacilante, te atreviste a mirar sus ojos verdes y no pudiste descifrar la mirada que estos te dedicaban- Yo también quiero darte algo…- Lo miraste confundida- No es la gran cosa pero, quiero que lo aceptes- Se acercó a ti colocando una mano en tu brazo y se inclinó para depositar sus labios en tu mejilla. Abriste los ojos sorprendida y sentiste tu cara arder al momento en que su larga cola se enrolló en tu cintura, abrazándote mientras que tú te quedaste allí, estática por un segundo hasta que lentamente cerraste los ojos, disfrutando de aquel gesto tan cálido*_

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Aquello ya se había convertido en un mar de momentos mágicos para mí… Él es un chico rebelde, impulsivo, idiota, despistado, arrogante, orgulloso y calculador… Pero lo más raro de todo es que también es inocente… Amable, risueño, tierno y ¡Arg! ¡Ni siquiera es humano! Pero aun así… Aun así logró adentrarse en mi corazón y atraparme en sus brazos donde me siento plena y feliz… Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía ya no había vuelta atrás. Todavía tengo mucho que contarles pero con estos pequeños fragmentos de mis recuerdos les confirmo que el amor existe y llega en el momento y con la persona que menos se imaginan.

 **¡Ojojojo! Vaya pero que chicloso esta esto XD Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, es la primera vez que hago uno asi que espero que no haya quedado tan mal TuT ¡¿Ya saben quién es su príncipe, verdad?! ¡Aja! Pues sí, es el papacito, bizcochito suculento de Gogeta Ssj4 7u7-Suelta un suspiro enamorado- Tal vez me pase un poco en elegirlo a él pero es que…- Se limpia la baba- Es que es tan guapo que no me resistí (*╓*) Así que les aseguro que si les gusta este saiyajin tanto como yo entonces aquí tendrán romance del bueno con él XD Por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia, prometo hacer a un Gogeta que las enamore pero claro sin perder esa extraña personalidad que tiene XD Jejejeje espero leer sus opiniones y dudas, preguntas o saludos en los reviews para así arrancar con el primer capítulo pronto X3 Es todo por ahora así que ¡Hasta pronto mis amores!**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi :3.**


End file.
